


Moonlight

by meme12345bunny



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme12345bunny/pseuds/meme12345bunny
Summary: Small Jayo fic





	

The moon lit the faraway waters of the ocean, casting its light down onto the face of the lone man that sat on the cliff side, the ocean wind blowing gently on his face as his feet dangled above the crashing waves below as the waves lapped onto the rock face beneath him, the stars shining like glitter, clouds nowhere to be seen as the insects that hid under tropical leaves chirped quietly. John often frequented to that spot whenever he was on Earth; it was his thinking spot, a refuge from the crowd that was his family.

The sound of footsteps on grass caused him to turn around, expecting to find at least Scott to chase after him. Instead, he had found Kayo, and the often guarded girl was startled as he looked at her with blue-green eyes.

“Kayo.” he breathed, eyes widening as he shuffled to make space for her to sit beside him. With a nod of appreciation Kayo walked towards the spot, before crouching down and letting her own feet dangle above the rocks.

“John.” Kayo said back, turning to look at the tall man sitting next to her. Silence followed as the two looked at each other, both knowing that the other was not much of the romantic kind.

“What are you doing out here?” John asked, breaking the tension that was between them, noticing that the tropical insects had stopped chirping, as if they were watching the two with anticipation.

“Nothing.” Kayo replied, “Why? Should I leave?”

“No.” John said almost instantaneously, “I-I mean if you want to.”

Kayo chuckled as she looked down from John before reaching for his hand, grabbing it with her own. The feeling of her small, yet rough hands grabbing him caused John to instinctively hold hers, and another silent yet tender moment followed.

“I love you, Kayo.” John muttered, and the sound of crashing waves beneath them now seemed so distant.

“I love you too, John.” Kayo replied.


End file.
